Wind & Earth Symphony: Harmonic Love
by A wonderful life
Summary: When it's time for Link to leave to leave the Great Sea to find a new Hyrule, he decides to spend some time with Medli before he goes. Before he does, the shy Rito wants to tell him just how much he means to her, despite them not being in the same race. Link x Medli


**Disclaimer**:I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything else belonging to Nintendo. So if someone from Nintendo reads this, please don't sue me. (Though it would be pretty nice if someone from Nintendo saw it & gave a nice review about it,but what are the odds of that happening, huh?)

Now that I finished that part, enjoy this Link x Medli story.

* * *

(Dragon Roost Island:1 year ago...)

We find Link & Medli at her special spot, both looking towards the sunset with a lot on their minds. Soon after he defeated Ganondorf & brought peace to the Great Sea, Link told his friends & family that he would be leaving with the pirates to look for a new land to rebuild Hyrule & that he would be gone for a long time. Everyone was upset about Link leaving, but none were more upset about the news than his closest friend, Medli…

"Link...do you really have to leave?"asked Medli.

"I have to Medli, the King of Hyrule wants me to go with Tetra to help find a new land to rebuild Hyrule."

"Oh, I see..."Medli said with a sad tone in her voice as she looked out towards the ocean.

"Is something wrong, Medli?"Link asked.

"N-Nothing, it's just that...I was hoping to see you again tomorrow..."

"Well...couldn't you come to Outset then?"

"I can't. I have attendant studies then, so...this is the last time we'll get to spend time like this."

"Really?...Well then, can you forgive me?

"Huh? For what?

"For leaving you & everyone else like this all of a sudden."Link says sadly as he looks down."You probably think this is selfish of me, huh?"

"I don't think you're selfish at all, Link. In fact, I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met."Medli said shyly as a slight blush appeared on her face. Link heard what Medli said to him, he looked at her with a bit of confusion as he began to blush too.

"You really mean that?"

"O-Of course I do, Link. I mean from saving my tribe to fighting Ganondorf, the only thing you cared about was protecting everyone in the Great Sea."Medli says as her eyes stayed glued to the ground while she started to blush harder."And since this is gonna be the last time we'll be seeing each other before you leave, I-I just want to say...Thank you for everything Link, I'm really gonna miss you..."Medli said softly as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a loving embrace. Link began to blush madly at Medli's sudden gesture, but soon he wraps his arms around her waist and began to embrace her too.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Medli."Link said sadly as he continued to embrace her. Link felt guilty about leaving Medli & everyone else behind, but he needed to fulfill the King of Hyrule's last wishes to help Tetra find a new land in order to rebuild Hyrule. As the two pulled away from each other, Link noticed tears forming in Medli's eyes. She didn't want Link to feel even more guilty about leaving, but deep down Medli was devastated. Link was the first person outside her tribe she became ever truly friends with. Whenever she felt sad or worried, he was there to comfort her and always tried to cheer her up. Even when he had the burden of carrying the fate of the Great Sea on his shoulders, Link always had a warm smile on his face. Medli was glad that Link had became friends with her & always came just to visit her, but the young sage had a deep, personal secret…

She was deeply in love with him.

She always wanted to tell Link her feelings towards him, but Medli was afraid of Link rejecting her because he wanted to be with someone in his race. Soon, Medli felt Link wiping away a stray tear from her rosy cheek with his thumb & lifted her head to Link smiling at her. As they looked at each other while the sun began to set, Medli couldn't help but blush at the face she loved and admired so much until she snapped out of her thoughts when Link began to talk to her.

"Medli?"

"Huh? Uh...Yes, Link?"

"Um...I know this doesn't excuse me for leaving so sudden, but I want you to have this as a farewell gift..."Then, Link reached into his spoils bag & to Medli's surprise, pulled out a Golden Feather.

"A Golden Feather? Link...why are you giving me this?"

"Well...I've heard that females of your tribe like having Golden Feathers & I wanted to give you one because…I wanted to thank you..."

"Thank me? For what?"

"...For being the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for..."

"Link, I...Thank you..."Medli said softly as she gently took the Golden Feather out of Link's hand & places it in the right side of her hair. "Um...H-How do I look?"She asks shyly as Link replies,"You look amazing..."Just hearing him say that caused Medli to blush a deep red & giggle at his response before he spoke again.

"Well, I better go now."

"Why? Couldn't you stay for just a few more minutes?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. The others need my help to finish packing for tomorrow."

"Oh...Well, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Who knows? It'll probably be a year or so before I come back."

"Well then, I hope you'll have a safe journey..."

"Thanks Medli, & good luck with becoming an attendant."Link said, making the young sage smile.

"Thank you, Link. It really means a lot coming from you."

"Really? Thanks for saying that."Link said with a chuckle."Well...I'll see you later, Medli."

"So long, Link..."Medli said softly before she quietly says,"I just wish you didn't have to leave..."

Meanwhile, Link had made his way toward his boat with a slightly upset look on his face. As he stood in front of his boat, Link turns his head to look at the cliff where he would hear his dear friend would play her harp one last time._"Should have I what I wanted to say?"_Link thought._"Nah, it's better if you didn't know right now. I don't need to hurt you anymore than I already probably have..."_Just when Link began to walk closer to his boat, he thought that he heard Medli call out to him, telling him to wait. When he turned around, Link was knocked to the ground by something big & very soft. A few seconds later, Link was lying on the sand, rubbing his head and soon felt something pressed up against his chest. When he opened one of his eyes, both of Link's eyes widened in shock when he saw Medli sitting on top of him in a..."uncomfortable position" while her wings were pressed up against his chest. At this point, Link quickly began to blush incredibly hard at this but then stopped when he noticed Medli on the verge of crying.

"Link...I-I'm sorry, but there's something important I need to tell you."Medli said while holding back her tears."I truly value our friendship, really I do. But there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like what I was going to tell you because of our difference in race. Link...I-I love you..."Soon, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks like a river as she turned her head away from him using one of her wings to cover her face in shame."If you don't have any feelings for me, I understand. J-Just please don't let our friendship die because of me..."Medli said sadly as she kept her face covered while she cried, fearing the worst. Link was surprised by Medli's confession & didn't know what to say. Instead, he slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into an embrace. Medli had stopped crying when Link hugged her, but was still worried about what Link would say until he pulled away from her and saw that Link was smiling.

"Medli, why would you think I wouldn't understand how you felt?"Link asked in an understanding tone.

"Look at me, Link; I'm not exactly...normal in Hylian terms."Medli said as she spread her wings out to make her point before she hugged herself with them."But despite that, all I-I really wanted was to be something more to you than a friend. "Medli said softly to him, but still didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye.

"But you're already something more to me, Medli. The truth is that I've loved you since we first met, but I just couldn't tell you..."Said an embarrassed Link, who started tilting his head away. Medli, on the other hand, turned her head towards him as her eyes widened in both surprise and happiness.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."Link said as he looked at Medli as his face began getting redder and redder from embarrassment."When I first saw you, I thought you were the most special Rito I've ever seen. Not only were you beautiful, but you were so kind & always want to about help others as much as you could. And when I came to awaken you as the new Earth Sage, I saw something that I'd never forget...''That's when Link's face turned even more red (If that was even possible...) & took in a deep breath before he continued.''When I first saw you play out in the moonlight, I thought you looked...amazing. You looked just like an angel gladly playing her heavenly tune to the stars above. Ever since then that's how I've always saw you, Medli & that will never change..."Link said, completely embarrassed as Medli sat there speechless & blushing madly at this. The boy she loved so much just called her an angel as he confessed his love to her after keeping it a secret for so long.

Unable to say anything, Medli showed her gratitude by wrapping her wings around him and begins to gently rub her beak against his cheek, which was a sign of affection in her race. Link smiled at this, knowing what Medli meant by it. Soon, he wrapped his arms around Medli & gently presses his lips against hers, as Link gives his Rito angel her first kiss. Medli was a little surprised at first sinced it happened so sudden, but soon she relaxed into it and began to kiss Link back. Though the kiss itself wasn't exactly perfect, it was still a very special moment for both of them as the two lovers laid on the sandy beach with their arms/wings wrapped around each other & shared a passionate, yet gentle kiss. As they parted their lips from each other & sat back up with their faces completely red & gasping for air, Link was pretty happy with this until he saw that Medli was upset with something.

"Medli, are you alright?"he asked.

"Not really, Link...I guess I'm just sad because this is our last night with each other..."

"I see what you mean."Link said with a sigh."We were finally to confessed our love to each other,only to enjoy it for tonight."

"Yeah..."Medli says sadly as she sits in Link's lap, but then smiles at him."But in a way,this might make our new relationship even better. After all: Absence does make the heart grow fonder."

"Hehe...Beautiful & wise. Who would've thought that I'd fall in love with an Rito angel like you..."Link said to his new Rito lover, who blushed and giggled at this.

"...Link?"

"Yes, Medli?"

"Um...C-Can you keep a promise for me?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll come back home safely..."

"Don't worry, Medli. I promise..."Link said gently as he held his new Rito lover close to him while the moon & stars began to show themselves in the night sky. As they gazed at the sky while holding each other close, no words could describe just how happy the both of them were at that moment. Link knew that he was going to be in trouble with Tetra for not helping out with packing, but a few more minutes with Medli wouldn't hurt. Medli was glad that she did tell Link that she loved him. If she didn't, she would've never known about Link's feelings for her & wouldn't be having this moment with him. Without saying a word, they both kissed each other under the moonlight, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

Nearly two years has passed since Link left & a lot had changed for Medli, who was now fourteen years old. For all the hard work & studying she had done since Komali's grandmother began teaching her, Medli was now the youngest, full-fledged attendant in Dragon Roost history. She had to do a bit more work than when she was an apprentice, but Medli didn't mind at all as long as she was helping the aerie. Even though she was heading towards her special spot to play her harp at sunrise, Medli could only think about Link because today was the exact day of when he first came to Dragon Roost. When she finally got to her special spot,Medli gazed out to sea for a few seconds before she prepared to play.

"This song's for you, Link."Medli thought as she closed her eyes and began to play a beautiful song on her harp. As the sun began to rise over the Great Sea, Medli's playing became more louder & more beautiful until everyone on Dragon Roost could hear her wonderful music. When she finally finished her song, Medli couldn't help but wonder what Link would've said if he had heard her playing.

"Your music sounds just as heavenly as I remembered..."Medli's eyes shot open when she heard this voice & turned around, only to stare face-to-face with someone she longed to see again.

"L-Link...?"Medli said as she looked at him, thinking that this was some kind of dream as she slowly walked towards him until she was just inches away from him. Now at fourteen like Medli, Link had gotten a bit taller, his hair was slightly longer but still looked the same, & he wasn't wearing his hat anymore.

"It's been so long since we seen each other, hasn't it?"Link said as he walked closer to her, with his trademark care-free smile on his face. Once the reality began to set in, Medli dove into her lover's chest & tightly embraced him as she cried tears of joy onto his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you returned, Link. I've missed you..."Was all that Medli could say as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. But at least we're finally together now, right?"Link said as he held his dear Rito close to him.

"Of course, Link. I'm just glad you've came back home safely..."

"Well that's because everyone was waiting for me to return...especially my Rito angel..."Link said as Medli smiled and blushed at Link still called her his"Rito angel"after so long. Slowly, the two lovers wrapped their arms around each other & shared a loving kiss, showing that their love for each other was still as strong as the day they confessed it. When Medli & Link finally pulled away from each other after a few minutes, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before pulling each other into an embrace. Neither one cared if their lover was from another race, or if some people thought that their love was just wrong. As long as they had each other in their lives, both lovers didn't care about it at all as they told each other the three words they longed to hear the most...

"I love you..."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this heartwarming Medlink one-shot. I might do a continuation if enough people enjoy this.

So please read & review. Thank you.


End file.
